Immortals
by Kyrian Mikaelson
Summary: In which Elijah and Freya grew up together and Dalia was a better mother than Esther could ever be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals. If I did, Elena and Caroline would leave the Mystic Falls drama behind and finds their true loves with the Mikaelson's in New Orleans.**

Chapter 1

Dalia watched invisible to all others in the room as her little sister gave birth to twin baby boys, Elijah and Elian. She had left Freya sleeping in her room at the little hut she had been living in for the past 10 years to come here, something telling her it was important. Dalia stepped closer to the bed as Mikael left the room when Esther fell asleep, the boys in a simple carved cot, undoing the invisibility spell as she did so. She looked over her two newborn nephews. Elian was sleeping peacefully, his head on Elijah's shoulder as Elijah's arm was covering him almost protectively, he too sleeping, though somewhat less peacefully. She could feel the magic in the air. It seemed it was more than just arm Elijah was protecting his brother with. Even at birth, his magic was strong. She untangled the two brothers and picked Elijah up. He stirred and Dalia carefully rocked him back to sleep. She quietly cast a spell to look into his future and what she saw gave her only one choice.

She couldn't let the suffering she saw him go through happen, couldn't let so much good and potential go to waste. Dalia left the boat with Elijah in tow, not bothering to erase or change their memories. Let them know. They couldn't do anything to stop her or change her mind. It was far too late for that.

Dalia smiled as she watched Freya keep a wide eyed stare on Elijah who was staring back. Freya put her face right up against her little brother's, who waved his arm in her face as soon add she got close enough. Freya giggled, catching his tiny hand in hers.

"I will protect you brother," she said, sounding as serious as a 5 year old could. "Always and forever."

-TO/TVD-

As the years passed, the siblings grew up together with their aunt who was more like a mother than anything else. Freya grew up to be beautiful inside and out, and more powerful than Dalia had thought, using her magic to heal those nearby. Elijah had grown up to be adventurous and strong, noble and powerful, travelling everywhere he could, including, once of twice, the new world where their siblings now lived with Mikael and Esther. He never let himself be seen of course, but he had seen them. He was also extremely protective of his older sister and aunt.

When he was 24 and Freya 29, Elijah rushed into their home with a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Elijah!" Freya said with a grin add she jumped up from the dinner table to hug him in getting.

"You're home," Dalia said with a smile. "We weren't expecting you to be back for another week!" She frowned slightly at the look on his face and Freya pulled away. It was clear to her that her nephew – who felt more like a son to her – was more than a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"I visited the new world, where our siblings live," he said quietly. Freya and Dalia frowned slightly, giving him a concerned look. He had visited there often, coming back with tales both of his own and of their younger siblings, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He had never come back like this. It worried the two women.

"What happened, brother?" Freya asked, taking hold of his hand as Dalia led him to a chair.

"It's Henrik… the wolf men got to him," he got out. He heard the women gasp in shock.

"What?!"

"Are you sure?" Elijah nodded. Freya let out a sob and Dalia took them both in her arms, holding them tight as all three of them mourned the loss of the youngest family member they never truly got to know. Dalia would approach the subject of the scroll he had brought home with him in the morning.

"It's a spell," he said. "I found it the night I left. _She_ ," Elijah had never referred to Esther by her name or even as Mother, "created 2 spells after Henrik. One, she used one our siblings. She turned them into Nightwalkers. They are immortal, but cannot walk in the sun or practice magic. This is the other. It allows us to become immortal with most of the strengths of our siblings but still practice magic whilst keeping our eyes on the others. I think… she might have been intending on using it on herself."

Dalia scowled.

"Typically. Even when supposedly trying to keep her children safe, she thinks only of herself. Those poor children. To feel such losses as they have over the week. First losing Henrik, now the loss of their magic..."

Over the course of the next few days, they made the decision to use the spell stolen from Esther, making themselves immortal witches, even if it was only to reunite with and keep the company of their family.

They made the journey to the new world together this time to make a formal introduction, only to find a blood covered abandoned battlefield.

"It's already started," Dalia said sadly as her niece and nephew started around then in horror. "Esther should have checked the repercussions of her spell. The bloodlust has overtaken them. Nature must always have a balance. This – the bloodlust – is the balance which has been decided."

"And what of us?" Elijah asked. "I refuse to become this. What is our price?"

' _Clever boy_ ," she thought to herself as she felt her energy wane. Elijah turned towards her as she stumbled. Freya joined their side quickly as he caught her, resting her head in his lap.

"The spell didn't turn me," Dalia said quietly. "Once I am gone… the price for the spell is paid."

They sat with her for 2 hours after her fading, crying for yet another loss in their family in the past 2 weeks. Freya and Elijah buried her on a hill facing the sunset, the village their siblings had lived in for their human lives being buried in the centre where am old white oak tree has once stood before being burned down presumably by their siblings.

"We need to find them," Freya said. "We need to find our family. Help them gain control."

"How?" Elijah asked. "You saw what they did, and we don't have a bloodlust to help by example."

"We'll find a way brother. For family. Always and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 2

Freya and Elijah travelled for 900 years before finally getting anything concrete about their siblings' location. Over those centuries, they had heard tales of them, of course, through the entire supernatural community.

The witches hated them more than most other vampires due to them being there start of an entire species that went against there balance of nature, ignoring the fact that, after 9 centuries, the balance had adjusted, just like it had with the creation of the werewolves thousands of years ago.

The werewolves both hated and feared them, due to their natural status as enemies and being hunted by the Originals -and other vampires, mostly the other vampires – when it was found that a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire.

The vampires hated and feared them in equal measure, with a little respect thrown into the mix, when they were more than myths and legends. At the moment, most vampires younger than 500 -and some little older – believed them to be just that – myths and legends.

They'd also heard of the terror and destruction they brought with them. Slaughtered villages at times, like the one now known as Mystic Falls in Virginia where their siblings had lived when they were still human. Families torn apart or completely destroyed. People running for their whole lives because of the Original Family. They hadn't heard of Finn, which had upset Freya at first, because she desperately wanted to catch up with the brother she hadn't seen since she was 5. After a while, they figured he was just lying low somewhere. Rebekah, they had heard, was beautiful and powerful, and fell in love too easily, but also add sadistic as Niklaus, who was by far the worst. Niklaus was the one who everyone ran in fear of, told to be a true monster. He was the one to slaughter hundreds of innocents at any given moment, the one who would tear apart families as if they were paper and meant little, treating people as me entertainment. Kol was almost as bad as Niklaus, but in some ways almost worse, though usually he managed to keep himself hidden. Elian was, however, almost like his twin. He and Elijah were both noble and had a way with words, protective of their siblings, doing anything and everything to make sure they are happy. Though, true to his nature, Elian, like his brothers, had killed, and though most were not innocent, there were those few who would haunt him.

They finally arrived in New Orleans in 1914 and Elijah immediately set about getting them a house, instead of staying in the inn just outside the city, whilst Freya went out to find more information about their siblings, where they stay, who they talk to and ally themselves with. It was at that point which she met Kol himself, and was invited to a party hosted by the Mikaelson family. Of course, Freya felt more than a little awkward and just a bit disgusted knowing that she was essentially being invited to a ball as her brother's date and would probably have any l ended up dead tonight if she was anyone else, but she agreed either way, deciding it would be best to get a look at the family she and her brother were joining before making them aware of who they were.

-TO/TVD-

"Elijah!" Freya called as she ran into the inn rooms they had. Elijah looked up from the photos of houses he had been looking at all day.

"Freya!? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, getting to his feet and immediately coming to her side. Then he noticed she was smiling and looked slightly confused. "I haven't seen you like look this happy since Mathias, centuries ago. What-" He paused, studying her. "Did you see them?" Elijah was, unlike his sister, unsure whether being here right now was the best idea. From what he had gathered from his sources, the Hunter - Mikael, who was also their father – was getting close to this location, and Elijah was sure that he was not the only Mikaelson who had heard. It was likely that the news had made the other Mikaelsons more suspicious and vicious than they usually were, meaning that if even one of their siblings suspected that she was anyone other than she said she was, the chances of Freya not being hunted down and possibly being killed, if they found out their weakness, as unlikely as that would be, would be minimal.

All the same, when Freya nodded in excitement, Elijah couldn't help but feel the same thrill. Maybe, just maybe, they could find their place here, with their family.

-TO/TVD-

The two arrived at the compound to see it all decked out and the party already in full swing. Elijah had had to put in a glamour before they arrived, making him look like a male version of Freya so that he wouldn't bring any attention to himself. He saw a young man who he recognized as Kol start till walk over to them, giving him an annoyed look and his sister a look that immediately made him want to curse him, brother or not.

"I don't recall inviting two people here guys evening," Kol stated as he reached them. Biting back the retort that he must therefore be antisocial, Elijah let his sister take the reigns.

"Kol," she greeted with a smile, her arm threaded through Elijah's. "This is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is the man invited me here. Kol, I hope you don't mind I invited him?"

"Not at all," Kol said with a smile which showed his teeth.

"Wonderful," both Freya and Elijah said at the same time. Their gazes were then drawn to the staircase, where all their siblings except Finn and Kol, who was right next to them were standing. Kol excused himself to go join them. Niklaus made a big speech before turning to Kol and talking about betrayal. Elian was stood directly behind Kol and held him still as Niklaus pushed a beautifully crafted dagger into his heart. Freya called slightly and Elijah scowled. Kol may not have given a good first impression, but he was still their brother, and no matter what he'd done, he shouldn't have been put to sleep in such a way, especially not by his own family.

Elijah took Freya by the arm and lead her outside so they could both calm down after seeing Kol's daggering. After a few minutes, Freya released a breath.

"What they did to Kol," she started. "Do you… do you think they did that to Finn too?" Elijah hesitated, jaw clenching, before he answered.

"I think that I wouldn't put it past them. But if they did, it has to have been quite a while ago."

"Do you know what they actually did to him?"

"I have an idea," he started. "We both know that nature demands a balance. 900 years ago, nature made a way of killing them. Of killing us too. But they burned down that tree, Freya, and the witches, as nature's servants, would have had to make a way of at least putting them to sleep. Clearly they found a way. Probably ashes."

"We should have known this," Freya said. "What if someone finds out how to increase the power? They could make it so that the ashes could kill them?"

"Then we protect them," he said, taking her hand. "The first thing we need to do is make sure Mikael can't get to them."

-TO/TVD-

Over the next few weeks, the two immortal witches gathered the necessary ingredients to cast a spell on the entire city which would protect them from Mikael, and spent the following two hours casting it. They met up in a church in the quarter after it was completed.

"So now we just need to find the right spell," Freya said.

"A spell to render white oak ash useless against those who would be killed by a white oak tree," Elijah said. "Let's do this. Whatever it takes." Freya took his hand.

"For family."

"Always and forever."

 **So in this we're going to say that Elijah and Freya have the same weakness as Dalia in the show and Freya still lost the baby, only this time, Mathias died in an accidental fire and the baby miscarried instead of her poisoning herself. The next chapter will take place in the 21st century. I'm working on both my stories at once, so I've decided to post a chapter from each story in turns, this one today, New Hope tomorrow, the next chapter for Immortals will be up the day after tomorrow, so you have until then to vote on whether you want Freya and Elijah in Mystic Falls or New Orleans. You can vote through my profile or by sending a review with your choice.**

 **\- Kyrian Mikaelson xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries as much as I wish I did.**

 **OK, so I know this is late, but I do have a good reason. I've literally been at work all day and didn't have the chance to even start writing this before 9 last night. Usually that wouldn't be a problem for me, but I feel asleep halfway through then had to go over a edit it to make sure I wasn't posting the complete and utter rubbish the auto-correct on my tablet usually gives me. I know some people wanted this to take place in New Orleans, but I've also had more people requesting Mystic Falls, so that's where this is going to take place. I've also had pairings suggested for Freya of Stephen or Jeremy. You can put in who you think should be paired with Freya by dropping a review.**

 **And now, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Almost 100 years later...

Elijah looked up at his sister as Freya walked in with a few grocery bags and went over to help.

"Did you find anything while I was out?" Freya asked as Elijah took half the bags in her arms. They went through into the kitchen and set the bags down before answering.

"An entire group of people went missing in Tennessee a few months back. More people have gone missing all over since then, always on a full moon, and we both know that Niklaus has managed to break the curse she placed on him." Even now he wouldn't say her name. Why should he? "Added together, it most likely means he's attempting to turn more wolves. After that, he seems to have disappeared. I was just about to do a location spell."

"Is there any pattern?" Freya asked as she started putting away the groceries with Elijah's help.

"Only the usual woodland areas which wolves prefer, but that doesn't mean Niklaus has decided to settle in one. He's more likely to have made a home somewhere else not as wooded. I thought you were going grocery shopping?" he asked confused as he pulled a black sheer blouse and a pair of skinny jeans from the bag he was emptying. Freya had a sheepish look on her face as she replied.

"Every girl needs new clothes every once in a while." Elijah have her a look. She'd just got new clothes last week, but he put them down on the counter and went back to unpacking the bags.

-TO/TVD-

Half an hour later, the siblings were about to start the locator spell when Elijah's phone rang. Elijah sighed but took out his phone to answer it, leaving the room so that Freya could do the locator spell with him distracting her. After a few minutes of the blood stubbornly refusing to move across the map, Elijah came in with a smile on his face.

"We don't need the locator spell," he told her. She looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know where the doppelganger is," he said, smiling wider.

"And where the doppelganger is, that's where Klaus is." Elijah nodded.

"And there's also a young which there descended from the Bennett witch of a thousand years ago. The witch spirits used her as a vessel to ensure the white oak ash would put our siblings to sleep, maybe this is the one who can undo it."

"We've tried this with three other Bennett witches over the past 100 years, why should this one be any different?" Freya asked him, a confused frown on her face.

"I just have a good feeling about this one. If it doesn't work out, we'll find a way other than asking Bennett witches to try, agreed?" Freya nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Mystic Falls."

-TO/TVD-

Elena Gilbert walked over to her car in the hospital parking lot, running a hand through her hair, really wanting to just climb into her bed at home and sleep for the rest of the year. She got in the car, starting the engine as she waved goodbye to Matt. She reversed out of the parking spot until she got something. Cutting the engine, she jumped out of the car, looking around for what she hit. It was when she turned around that Rebekah appeared in front of her.

"Drive much?" Rebekah asked in a falsely curious tone.

"Rebekah," Elena said, heart pounding in her chest in fear at the sight of the female blonde Original. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was dressed in all black with a leather jacket to finish off the outfit. Rebekah rushed forwards and pushed Elena against her car.

"You drove a dagger through my back Elena. It. Hurt." And it had hurt. For a moment there, Rebekah had thought she had a friend. The first friend she'd had in centuries, and it turned out to be a ruse so that this _doppelganger wench_ could shove a dagger in her heart in order to kill her brother. The girl hadn't just killed _her_ , she had killed any chance of the friendship she had seen to be possible, and yes, that had _hurt_. She leaned forward, fangs showing, fully intent on draining her even with her mother's wishes for peace, when she was suddenly pulled away and pushed into the car next to Elena by her brother who had a tight grip on each of her shoulders.

"Elian," she said, scowling up into her brother's face. Elian smirked.

"Wrong twin, sister. My name is Elijah. You've probably thought I was dead for over a thousand years." Rebekah gaped in shock as she stared at him. He gently moved her away from the car. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Though it would be better if you weren't trying to kill someone." Rebekah finally snapped out of her shock and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If this is some kind of trick," she started angrily.

"It's not a trick." He paused before speaking a bit louder. "You can come out, Elian. I know you're there." That was when Elian appeared just a few feet away. The two stared at each other, one in absolute shock, the other with a smile on his face. The two girls stood off on separate sides, looking between the two.

-TO/TVD-

Freya walked up to the house Elijah had given her the address for and knocked. A girl about 18 with dark skin, dark hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I really hope so. My name is Freya. Can I come in so we can talk?" The girl stood to the side, watching her carefully. Freya walked passed her and into the living room where am older woman, probably the teen's mother stood waiting.

"What did you want help with?" the teen asked as they all say down.

"My name is Freya Mikaelson. I need your help to protect my family."

-TO/TVD-

Minutes after Elian had come on to the scene Rebekah had rushed over and snapped Elijah's neck and let him drop to the ground. The siblings heard Elena gasp.

"Rebekah!"

"I had no choice!" she snapped. "This is obviously some kind of trick. Elijah died years ago Elian, along with Freya!" Rebekah turned her angry gaze on Elena. "It was probably get and her little _friends_ ," she sneered, "who planned all this. That Bennett girl probably cast a spell to make one of their group look like you."

"How?! You only told me about your younger brother, I didn't know Elian had a twin!"

Rebekah was about to give a scathing retort, but Elian interrupted.

"Rebekah, leave." She scoffed.

"You're pathetic. Both of you." And with that, she turned, picked up Elijah's body, swung him over her shoulder, and left. Elian looked back at Elena.

"It looks like we have some catching up to do."

-TO/TVD-

Elena and Elian went to a 24 hour diner on the edge of town.

"So, Who actually is Elijah?" Elian sighed. He really should have known that would be her first question. A waitress came along and took their orders.

"Elijah was my twin. When Freya – my eldest sibling – died of the plague, I told you my parents went on a ship to the New World, whilst my mother was pregnant with me. What I didn't say was that she was pregnant with twins. My brother was born first. When I was 5, Finn told me that I was born a twin. When I asked my mother where my brother was, she told me he was born dead. And now he's here, somehow, like my mother is, and Rebekah just killed him." The last bit of the sentence was said with anger and Elian drank the rest of his drink before signalling for another one.

"Maybe he's not dead?" Elena suggested hesitantly. Elian looked at her. "Well he's here, isn't he? Maybe he's immortal like the rest of your family." Elian looked at her before nodding once.

"My mother's back, as I said. She wants peace for us and for this town. If she has her way, and I will make sure you and your friends are safe if she doesn't, you will be safe and happy. Niklaus won't harm you or anyone you love again."

Elena smiled, relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of The Originals or The Vampire Diaries**

 **OK so, I know it's late again. It's been my sisters birthdays for the past couple of days, and I did intend on posting this yesterday, but clicked on the file on my tablet and started writing the chapter. Then I got to the end, started to put it on my doc manager and realised that I'd actually written the chapter for the story I was supposed to be updating today. Sorry about that...**

 **So, on with the story.**

Chapter 4

Freya stared back as the two Bennett witches in front of her looked at her in shock. The older one looked very confused, whilst the younger, Bonnie, she thought Elijah had told her, looked seriously pissed off.

"How the hell did you get through the barrier without an invitation?" she hissed at her, jumping to her feet. Freya rose an eyebrow.

"You let me in," she said. "I'm not a vampire, Bonnie, I'm a witch, like you, except a lot more powerful."

"Even if I did believe you," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes. "Which I don't, how are you still alive? And if you're so powerful, why don't you just do whatever it is yourself?"

"Because, we've been trying-"

"We? Who's we?" Abbie asked, finally entering the conversation.

"My brother, Elijah, and I. We've been-"

"Hold on," Bonnie stated. "There's another brother now?!"

"Yes," Freya answered, getting a little annoyed at all the interruptions. "Elijah and I grew up together away from our siblings, raised by our Aunt Dalia. We'll get to how we're still alive later. We've been trying to find a way to get rid of this particular problem for 100 years now, but we need a Bennett witch to undo this spell, because Ayana Bennett was the one who cast the original spell."

"No," Bonnie said blank faced.

"Bonnie-"

"I said no! Do you have any idea what your psycho family has done since they came to this town?! Klaus has murdered so many innocent people, in the name of power! He sacrificed my best friend and her aunt for gods sake! Jeremy's gone because of him, Tyler is a hybrid slave, Caroline got turned into a vampire by some self serving psycho so Klaus can use her as a sacrifice, other innocent people are completely dead because of the guy you want me to help, so no, it's not happening!" Freya looked at her, showing no emotion on her face as Bonnie calmed down after her rant.

"I'm going. But we'll talk again." Freya turned to walk out. "I'm sorry for your losses." And then she was gone.

Rebekah came into the house, still carrying Elijah over her shoulder. Kol appeared in front of her with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Who's this then Rebekah? Your latest squeeze?"

"Piss off, Kol," she snapped, brushing passed her older brother into the cellar where she hung Elijah from chains. Esther came down just in time to see.

"What are you doing to Elian?" Kol asked, for once confused.

"This isn't Elian," Rebekah replied as she waited for him to awaken.

"Well it looks like him."

"Let your brother go, Rebekah," Esther commanded. "Our promise of peace extend to our family as well."

"He's not Elian, Mother! He's said it himself. He's says..."

"Says what, Rebekah?"

"He says his name is Elijah." Esther's eyes widened at the name of her lost son.

"Wasn't that Elian's twin's name?" Kol asked confused. Esther ignored his question stepping up to the man chained up in front of her. It couldn't possibly be him. He should've died _centuries_ ago. There was no way he could be Elijah. But she needed to check. She placed two fingers on his temple, trying to feel for the magic that would be there if this was her son. And if it was him, that meant Dalia was around. And that meant no one was safe. Perhaps they could work together in destroying the monsters she created in exchange for giving her back her darling Freya? Elijah might be poisoned against her, having never known her, but surely Freya would remember her and prefer to live with her over her sister.

Her eyes snapped open just as he woke with a gasp, his neck fully healed.

"It's him," Esther said in shock. "It's actually Elijah." Elijah ignored his 'mother' and turned his gaze on his younger sister.

"That want very nice, or even necessary," he said with a scowl. "Now, are you going to let me out of these chains, or do I have to do it myself?" Rebekah blinked, opening her mouth to say something, before closing it again, having nothing to say. Kol laughed.

"She's actually speechless," he says with a grin. "No ones ever done that before! You and I are going to get along great!" Elijah have him a look.

"You'll have to apologise to my sister first. Well, sisters I suppose, one because you tried to sleep with and feed from her, the other, because I don't like the way you spoke about Rebekah just then." A from spread across Rebekah's face as Kol gaped at him. Esther hid a smirk too. He may not be trustworthy having been raised by her traitorous sister, but she could tell he may have been able to keep them in line a bit more than their other older siblings could if he'd been with them as a human. Part of her mourned that chance for a second before she quelled it. It wouldn't matter for much longer, they would all be dead soon. "So, chains?" Kol shrugged and undid the chains.

"So if you're really our brother," Rebekah started, eyeing him as he checked his phone. "Where have you been for the past thousand years? How are you even still alive?"

"Magic," he simply said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "I'll tell you when I'm sure there are no untrustworthy ears around." Rebekah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Kol rushed forwards and snapped his neck.

"Take him up to a spare bedroom, shall I?"

"Yes, be helpful, for once," Rebekah snapped.

"Please do, Kol. Alert me once he awakens," Esther requested, much politer than her daughter.

Freya scowled after another missed call to Elijah. What on earth was he doing?!

' _Or what is being done to him_ ," Freya cursed after that thought. She tried to recall if Elijah had told her where their siblings lived in this small town. ' _He probably has_ ,' she thought before remembering that it was on the stretch of road by the forest that Elijah said would have been avoided by Klaus for being too obvious. She smirked to herself as she remembered the look on his face as he'd seen the forest on Google Images, cross between a scowl and a pout at having been wrong.

Freya ran towards the address they'd been given. It was a 2 story white house with a long winding drive way and trees planted walking it with an archway leading in. Freya listened carefully. 7 heartbeats. 1 faster than the rest, one fluctuating, 4 Vampire speed and 1 slower then the rest. She's say the slowest was Elijah with his neck snapped, or otherwise temporarily incapacitated.

She walked up and knocked on the door in part worry, part nervous excitement. Now would be when they would truly become part of this family. She could feel it.

Rebekah answered the knock on the door with a glare to see a dark blonde haired woman with dark green eyes.

"It's 12:30 in the morning, why knock now?!" she exclaimed.

"Really, Rebekah, you'd think you'd be a little less rude when faced with the older sister you've never even met. I'm Freya. If say it's nice to meet you, sister, but as it is, I believe you have my brother here against his will, if the currently dead status is any indication." Rebekah just shook her head incredulously. First mother, then the brother and sister who died before she was even born. What in the hell was the world coming too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Poor Elijah, getting his neck snapped so many times in one chapter last time…**

 **Sorry this is so late, got no excuse, (except that after I started writing the chapter a couple of days ago, I was then more in the mood to read fanfiction instead of write it. Sorry about that.) but I will say that it will happen again, it just won't be as late as this one was. Definitely never as late as this is was. I'm really, really sorry it's so late.**

 **With the whole Bennett witch Dagger connection, I realized (almost a week ago) that the daggers were supposedly created by the same witch who created the brotherhood of the five, but they don't exist in this story, so we needed a way for the daggers to exist anyway, and this is how it's happening.**

Chapter 5

When Elijah next woke, it was to his sister's face, the sun shining through a window, and the annoyance he felt at getting his neck snapped twice in the space of a few hours by two of the family members they'd been trying to find for 1000 years.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, brother," Freya said with a slight smirk, giving him a glass of water as he sat up. He accepted it.

"And how did you get past their suspicions?"

"Esther saw me," she said. Elijah scowled slightly. "Apparently she was so glad to have me back, that she brushed Rebekah's suspicions away. It seems to be good enough for them for now at least." She smirked slightly. "Though don't think I forgot they hurt you. Rebekah with have blue hair for 24 hours, and Kol will find himself _extremely_ undesirable to anyone he wishes to succumb to his desire for the same amount of time." Elijah snorted a laugh as they grinned at each other.

"Pranks, sister? Not usually your thing."

"Usually when one hurts you, I hurt them back, as you do for me. But I'm not going to physically hurt them. They're our family and we've been looking for them for 1000 years."

"So you decided to attack their pride," he said, amused as he drank from his glass. Freya simply blinked and have him an innocent look. The door was flung open and Kol jumped on the bed next to him. Both immortal witches immediately hit him with aneurysm spells, causing him to scream as he grabbed his head. After a few seconds, they let the spells dissipate and Kol glared at them both.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"3 reasons," Elijah stated. "1, you burst into my room. 2, you interrupted my conversation. 3, you tried to sleep with and feed from Freya, years ago."

"When did I do that?!" Kol asked, looking genuinely confused.

"New Orleans. 1914," they both said at the same time.

Kol thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Nope, don't remember. Either way, the only reason I'm in here is because Mother asked me to remind you of the ball tonight."

Freya and Elijah looked confused.

"Ball? What ball?" Freya asked confused. No one had mentioned anything about a ball since she had arrived.

"A ball Mother has decided to throw," Kol explained rolling his eyes. "She's celebrating the fact that the family is all together again. Waste of time if you ask me." Kol left the room without another word. Elijah frowned, immediately suspicious. Mikaelson balls very rarely went well, and this one was being thrown by Esther, celebrating her family after 1000 years of watching from the Other Side as his siblings wrecked havoc. She had to be up to something.

"She's up to something," Freya said, giving voice to his thoughts.

"Oh definitely. Are you going to go?"

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we? It'll be held here, after all," Freya said, casually. Elijah, though, had been around his sister for 1000 years and could see she was truly looking forward to it. He gave her a look and she huffed slightly. "OK, so maybe I'm looking forward to it. I've never truly meet most of these people and their our family. I want to get to know them and this is the perfect chance. Now, I'm going to invite Rebekah dress shopping for tonight and bond with my baby sister, whilst you are going to get ready for tonight yourself whilst bonding with our brothers. _No_ arguments," she added the last part as Elijah opened his mouth, then leaving the room before he could get a word out. Elijah stared after her for a minute before sighing and shaking his head.

"1000 years," he muttered to himself. "And now there's 2 of them." He couldn't help but smile slightly at that last part. His family could finally be together again.

And they would stop whatever their mother was planning.

He would make sure of it.

-TO/TVD-

Elijah sat reading on the couch on the opposite end to Rebekah and next to Freya, both of whom were having their nails painted as their brothers prepared for the ball that night. Kol was stood in front of a full length mirror adjusting his bow tie.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am," he said, examining himself.

"Oh, Kol," she said with a smile on her face. "You know I can't be compelled." Elijah smirked and could tell Freya was trying to keep herself from out right laughing at them. Finn and Elias didn't bother to hide their grins. The good mood was ruined by Klaus storming into the room with a pissed off expression on his face.

"You went after Elena? What is _wrong_ with you?!" Klaus roared as he approached Rebekah, ignoring the other two on the couch with her for a moment.

"And here we go," Rebekah said with a sigh.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?!" Freya and Elijah both went to say something but were beaten to it by Kol.

"Again with the dagger threats Nik? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol taunted as he turned to defend the youngest sister.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself, Kol," Klaus snapped at him.

"And who do you think you are? My _Father?"_ he sneered at him, knowing that comparison would hurt. To his credit, Klaus didn't show the emotions that accompanied being compared to the man who hunted him for 1000 years.

"No Kol, but you're in my house."

"Then let's take this outside."

"Or not," Elijah said, stepping between them. Klaus glared at him.

"Get out of my way, Elian," Klaus said through gritted teeth, glaring past him at Kol, who stood there with a cocky look on his face. Elijah was about to talk when Elian's voice cut in. Unbelievable. Since he had arrived, he hadn't been able to get a word out.

"I wouldn't get snippy with him this morning, Niklaus. He's… just in a bit of a mood after both our younger siblings decided to kill him." Klaus looked even further into the room, a confused, shocked look on his face as he clearly saw Elian standing next to Finn. At that point, everyone else in the room was reminded that Klaus had yet to meet the supposedly dead siblings who had come into their lives.

"Yes I am Elijah. Yes I am alive, as is Freya. No, I will not let you harm each other, so sit down. I assume Elena is the girl from last night?"

"That's the doppelbitch," Rebekah confirmed with a sneer, ignoring Elijah's look at her nickname for the girl. "Worthless piece of-"

"Enough," Esther called as she walked into the room. "Niklaus. Come with me."

-TO/TVD-

Elijah watched as the hall filled with people from the town. Most of them had no clue what his family truly were, but the fraction of the town who _did_ know had also arrived, except for the Bennett witches Freya had met last night. He assumed it was to protect everyone who didn't know. Not that it would do any good. If his siblings _did_ attempt to kill anyone, the only people capable of stopping them would be himself and Freya.

He saw the girl from last night – _Elena_ – walk in and look around the room from the top of the stairs. The brunette caught his gaze just as two men approached her, one dark haired with a visibly angry expression on his face, the other slightly younger, with lighter hair and an uncaring look on his face. If they were with the doppelganger, then they would most likely be the Salvatore brothers. After last night, Elijah had called the same contact who had made him aware of all this in the first place and demanded all the information he had. The Salvatore brothers had come into town last year and had since not left the girl's side.

He looked back at the staircase where he could see Elijah, Klaus and Freya. He went to join them for the speech. Finn, Kol and Rebekah would join them soon after.

"If everyone could gather please," Elian announced. Elijah saw Rebekah, Kol and Finn join them. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah and Freya saw Esther come down the stairs and shared a look when her gaze fell on Elena. Oh yes. She was up to something. Had to be. "You know, whenever our mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if you could please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom." Elijah offered Freya his arm as Esther walked up the stairs.

"This dance, sister?"

"Would love to. I'd like to enjoy at least one dance before we need to embroil ourselves in murder, mystery, betrayal and lies."

-TO/TVD-

Elijah watched as Elena walked down the stairs nervously, looking around for something or someone. The second she caught him looking at her, she seemed to become more determined and finally reached the bottom of the steps. She walked over to him.

Elena's P. O. V.

I walked down the steps after Esther had taken my blood and explained the whole plan. I cursed myself mentally for not demanding to know the plan _before_ handing over my blood. Maybe I wanted Klaus dead, but Rebekah didn't deserve to die, even if she _did_ want me dead. Then there was Kol. I definitely didn't know him well enough to want him dead. And Elian. He'd been an ally since he showed up, even trying to keep me alive after the sacrifice. He might have betrayed us all, but it was for his family, and I understand why he did it. I would've done it myself. And then there were the new siblings. Elijah and Freya, I think Elian called them last night Elijah saved me from Rebekah and the two missing siblings everyone has thought dead had actually been looking for them for the past 1000 years. I couldn't condemn them to death and even if Esther did actually spare them like she said she might, I would've cost them their family. I've had far too much experience with that. I couldn't force someone else though it too.

I started looking for Elian, or even Rebekah or Klaus, as I walked down the stairs, needing to stop this. I was beginning to think I wouldn't find any of them in time when I saw him. I think it was Elijah, seeming a little taller than Elian. He was looking right at me. I straightened up and walked towards him.

Back to normal P. O. V.

Elena finally reached him through the crowd.

"If you're looking for my brother Elian," Elijah started, placing his hands on Elena's bare shoulders and turning her gently in another direction, "he's over there talking to the Mayor." He pointed to where she could now make out Elian. He took his hand off her shoulders. Elena felt a little disappointed at the loss of warmth before mentally shaking it off, frowning. What was wrong with her, she had enough drama in her life with Stefan and Damon, she didn't need a sudden weird connection with the new guy in town… again.

"It's not specifically Elian I need to talk to," Elena said as she turned back to Elijah. "I just need to talk to one of you about something." Elijah opened his mouth. "It's important and it can't be said where listening ears can hear. Please." Elijah figured it would be about Esther's secret plan that she had apparently needed her help with and led her outside before casting a privacy spell of his own which he had invented himself a few centuries ago which didn't leave the rather obvious scent of lavender around for anyone to detect.

"You can talk," Elijah assured her. "No one can hear us. A privacy spell of my own making." Elena shook her head at the admittance, not sure how that could be if he was a vampire, but trusting that no one else could hear anyway.

"Esther is trying to kill you." The sentence came out rushed and Elijah blinked. "I mean, all of you, your entire family, because of Klaus. She's put my blood in the champagne to link you all together. Finn wants to act as the sacrifice." Elijah's face went blank, except for his eyes which held a dark look. They had just found them. There was no way in hell Elijah was letting Esther kill his siblings after 1000 years of him and Freya looking for them. "I swear, I had no idea before she had already taken my blood. The only one of you I want dead it's Klaus, I wouldn't have given it to her if I'd known anyone else would die." She watched as his jaw clenched and relaxed before he nodded to her.

"You should leave. Don't tell anyone we spoke. I'll deal with this. You go home. Rest."

Elena nodded before going back inside so she could tell Caroline she was ready and that could leave.

Elijah followed and went to find his siblings apart from Finn. The first he found was Rebekah just as Kol approached. Both had a glass of champagne, probably handed to them by the same waiter who has given him his so as to make sure no one got linked who wasn't supposed to.

"Ah, mystery brother!" Kol exclaimed as he approached.

"I've received a warning," Elijah muttered quietly enough that only the two in front of him would be the only ones who heard, not mentioning who the giver of the warning was. He was sure that if Rebekah, at least, knew who had warned him, she would ignore it. "Don't drink the champagne. It will link us all together in order to make it easier to kill us all." Elijah walked off to warn Klaus, Elian and Freya the same.

When the time for the toast arrived everyone drank from the champagne glasses.

All except the Originals.

-TO/TVD-

Elena sighed in relief as none of them drank, having been standing close enough to one of them to see the sip from the glass had only been fake and started to make her way out, deciding to drive herself home after seeing Caroline, her ride for the evening walk in the opposite direction with Klaus. She may not like the Hybrid, but Caroline was her own person, and if she saw good in him that no one else could, even through what had happened these past few months, then she could accept that if Caroline was happy, even if Elena herself would never like him.

Damon came up to her from behind.

"Did you get what you came for, Elena?" he asked, annoyed.

"Actually, yes, I did."

"Good, tell me on the way home, 'cause we're leaving. Now." Damon grabbed her arm and she stopped him.

"Damon, let go of me. Look, I'm sorry we had to cut you out of the plan –"

"There shouldn't have _been_ a plan, Elena!" Damon interrupted angrily. "You shouldn't have even been here!"

"Do you think I _like_ going behind your back?!" she asked incredulously. "Because I _don't!_ But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would have tried to be the hero and it would have ruined everything!"

"Well sorry for trying to keep you alive, because clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?!"

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!"

"Well maybe that's the problem!" Elena knew almost immediately, that was the wrong thing to say. The hurt look in Damon's eyes was obvious and she wanted nothing more than to apologize. "No, Damon, that's not what I –"

"No, I get it, Elena. I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" Caroline came up next to them, looking worried.

"Guys, had anyone seen Matt?" 2 minutes later, a crack sounded from outside and Stefan, Elena and the Mikaelsons came out the door to check it out to see Damon standing over Kol's body, clearly having snapped the older vampire's neck.

"Damon! Are you crazy?!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Maybe," Damon said. "Far be it from me to cause a problem." Nobody missed the pointed look he shot at Elena before everyone parted ways.

 **And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry again, about the wait. Send a review guys, I'd love to know what you all are thinking**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. Nope. No.**

Chapter 6

Elijah walked into the main sitting room where Freya joined him on the couch. Elian walked into the room a few minutes later. Kol's neck was still broken, so he was out for the count and Rebekah was who knew where, but probably out drinking after their mother's betrayal. Niklaus was up in his art studio, most likely thinking up creative ways of killing their mother and brother if what Elena's warning had said was true. Finn and Esther were in her study, most likely doing something involving their deaths, but they couldn't hear through the privacy spell. They had decided to leave it until the morning to get back at them, Elijah and Freya spelling the house so that the two couldn't cause any harm inside or leave the house.

"How did you know?" Elian asked, leaning against the far wall, looking at him with a carefully blank look on his face. "About Mother's betrayal?"

"I was told by a young woman I am told you are familiar with," Elijah said, flipping through the pages of one of his many grimoires. "Elena, I believe she is called."

"Elena?" Elian straightened. "I told her to come and find me after her meeting with Mother."

"She couldn't find you, and by the time she could, it should have been too late. She told me that Esther wished to undo the evil she created. All of us would have died if she had wasted her time finding you. She didn't care which of us she told as long as she stopped the plan."

"I knew Mother was heartless," Freya said. After all, from what she could remember, Esther hasn't truly fought to keep her, nor did she recall Esther ever looking for her, or even Elijah after Dalia had taken him at birth. For that, she was, at least, grateful, because she and Elijah had been raised by someone who truly cares for them. "But I didn't think she would ever stoop so low as to kill her own children." She thought of her son who had died in her womb. If he had grown, there would have been nothing which could make her want him dead, not ever, no matter what he had become, or what he had done. Elijah, she knew, would feel the same if he ever had children.

Finn rushed into the room.

"Something the matter brother?" the twins asked in chorus. Finn looked slightly disturbed, Freya looked like she was holding in a laugh and Elijah and Elian have each other a look before looking back at Finn.

"No," Finn lied. "Of course not. Have you seen Rebekah and Niklaus? Has Kol woken yet? We've yet to celebrate our family's truly coming together at last, finally."

"Finn, stop, " Freya interrupted before he could spew any more of that rubbish. "We know what you're planning." Finn turned cold, glaring at them all.

"You can't stop us."

"We already have," Elijah said, getting to his feet gracefully. "You know that. The linking spell you and Esther attempted –"

"She is our mother!"

"She was never my mother."

"Only because Dalia took you as she did Freya!"

"I would rather have been raised by Dalia, as I have, than Esther and Mikael. And now she wants you all dead. Some mother she is." Finn slowly turned red with anger.

"She wishes to correct her mistake," Finn spat at them. "And I will help her." He rushed towards Elijah, but Freya raised her hand in his direction and he rebounded off a force field onto the ground.

"We may have put up a spell stopping you from hurting anyone, but you're not going near my brother," she said, glaring at him as Finn looked at her shocked and slightly hurt. Clearly, in his mind, this was not the older sister he had known when he was young. Growing up with Dalia had changed her like vampirism had changed his other siblings. The Freya he had known would never have used her magic against him.

"A spell like this can only last as long as the witch who casts it," Esther's voice came from the doorway. "I would have spared you, Freya, perhaps even Elijah is you had asked, but now you have made your allegiance clear." She waved her hand and looked shocked when nothing happened, not expecting them to have thought to guard against magic.

"My allegiance is to my family," Freya said. "It has always been and always _will be_ to my family. You're not included in my family."

"Perfect," Niklaus said suddenly. "We're all in agreement." He rushed in, daggered Finn and snapped Esther's neck, making Freya jump slightly, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock, Elijah stare and causing Elian to sigh, shooting Niklaus an annoyed look. "Now that that's all over, let's all have a good drink and celebrate our family's continued existence despite our mother and Finn's attempt."

Freya left the room and Elijah followed after her, giving Klaus a glare. He came to Freya's room just as it slammed shut and locked magically. He knocked.

"Freya?" Elijah called. Silence was all that followed, and Elijah prayed he wasn't about to get magically dismembered by his upset sister like he almost was a few years ago before unlocking the door and slipping in.

Freya was sat on the floor by the nightstand, arms around her legs and chin leaning on her knees, a distant look in her eyes. Elijah went and sat next to her.

"It's weird," she started after a few minutes. "I haven't seen them in centuries, but that still hurt." Elijah raised his arm and Freya leaned into his side. He hugged her into his side.

"Because despite what you say, they are still family. And their betrayal hurts. And that's OK. You can feel that pain." The next 10 minutes were of Freya crying into Elijah's shoulder and him offering silent comfort.

-TO/TVD-

Esther took a deep breath in as she awoke. She used her magic to push the lid off her coffin, before having to use more force to get through whatever was above her. Finally she managed to climb out and found that her monstrous son had actually had the nerve to _bury_ her. She scowled and went on her way to the Bennett witches' house, careful not to be seen by any of her children. Not that it would matter if she was seen. As long as she was linked to the Bennett line, her sister witches would continue to revive her in order to complete her task.

-TO/TVD-

 _The next morning..._

Elijah was woken up by yelling from downstairs. He looked at the time. 8:24 am. He groaned quietly, letting his head fall back onto his pillow. After a few minutes, he got up and ready for the day, deciding that _clearly_ he wasn't going to get any more sleep today, and went downstairs, making his coffee and downing half of it immediately despite the burn, before seeing what was happening. God help anyone who saw him before his morning coffee.

" _And good riddance!_ " He could hear Rebekah scream.

"What's going on here?" he asked, walking into the room to see Rebekah in last night's dress. Rebekah turned and scowled at him.

"Not you too, Elian."

"I'm sure he would judge you, but I'm Elijah," he said, slightly amused, the beginnings of a smirk pulling on the corner of his lips. Rebekah looked slightly taken aback before recovering. She gave him a look, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And what, you're not judging?"

"I'm not. I disapprove, but you are 1000 years old, you can make your own decisions. However, if any of these boys you take a liking to become something serious, I'm going to make sure they understand never to harm you in any way. If they do... I'm sure our brothers can think of a suitable punishment." Rebekah have him a kiss on the cheek with a small smile.

 _"You_ are well on your way to becoming my favourite brother," she said with a smile. "Thank you for trusting me. The others never let me make any decisions like this, especially Niklaus. He tends to kill them all. So thank you for letting me be happy." She turned to go to her room and change.

"Just out of curiosity, who was it?"

"Damon Salvatore. And no, it's not going further than one night." And then she left.

Just in time for Klaus to come storming back into the house, swearing up a storm.

"What happened to you?" Elian asked, having just entered the room.

"Mother's body is gone."

 **Poor Elijah, not really a morning person in that bit, is he? He'll be displaying more of that in others mornings we'll see but have not been written out yet. Maybe Elijah without his coffee**

 **So now that you've read the chapter, please send a review, I love seeing what people think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **Hey guys, thanks for sticking with this story, and thank you for the reviews, you guys know who you are. If you have any opinion on whether Freya should be with Stefan or Jeremy, or someone else entirely, just send a review.**

 **And on with the story.**

Chapter 7

Elijah looked up at the house in front of him where the doppelganger Elena was with her friends talking about last night. And how Damon Salvatore had slept with his sister, Rebekah. Apparently, the girls were attempting the privacy spell Esther had used, but that wasn't going to well, as the vampire friend – Caroline – informed them. And Esther visited the Bennett witches. At this point he started properly listening in, despite not liking to travel m eavesdrop, his family was in danger. The situation called for it.

" _And all this time you let me rant about Damon?"_ Elena asked, staring at her in surprise.

 _"I didn't want to worry you."_

" _Well, what did she want?"_

" _She just wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I brought her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite._ " Elijah tuned out of the conversation and walked up to the door, knocking politely, mind racing. Maybe this link was what brought her back from the dead this morning. A few seconds later, a blonde – he thinks she might be the one Niklaus had shown interest in last night – opened the door, looking confused. When she saw him, she turned and shouted up the stairs.

"Elena, Elian's here!"

"What's Elian doing here?" came Elena's voice as she came down the stairs. "Elijah?" she asked surprised.

"Wait, what? This is Elijah?"

"That would be me, yes." He smirked slightly at the look on the girl's face. "I need to talk with Elena in private, please." She gave him a suspicious look.

"No."

"Caroline-" Elena started.

"No, Elena! After everything his family's done to us, you think I'm just thing to let _another one_ be alone with you just because he asks nicely and he's new in town?! It's _not_ happening!"

"Miss Forbes, I understand that you're concerned for your friend, and I agree that my siblings actions against her are reprehensible, but I assure you, I mean her no harm. I need to speak with her about Esther's plans. You and your witch friend miss Bennett can join us if you wish." Caroline looked at Elena with a wide eyed shocked look.

"You told him!?"

"Of course I did!" Elena defended herself. "I might hate Klaus for everything he's done, but I don't think the rest of them deserve to die! I'm not even really sure about Klaus dying anymore!" Caroline opened her mouth to retort that _of course_ Klaus needed to die, how could she think differently, when Elena interrupted her. "Don't give me some speech about him needing to die Caroline. I know what he's done, but I also know that he can still be redeemed."

"No," Caroline said. "He can't."

"Yes. He can. Because no irredeemable monster can love like he does you." Caroline got tears in her eyes at the verbal confirmation from her own best friend that Klaus loved her. "And I know you feel the same way, because if you didn't, you wouldn't let him get you so worked up. All those moments you've had, all the times you've complained about him being 'creepily' romantic, the gifts you've kept," at this she gave a pointed look at the diamond bracelet just peaking out from where it was usually hidden by her sleeves, "you love him, Caroline. Don't deny that. And he loves you, so please don't tell me that he doesn't deserve a second chance." Caroline bit her lip. Elijah, who had been silent the whole time, Now decided to speak up.

"Personally, I don't know my brother very well." The two teenagers turned to look at him. "And forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I've heard the stories, and I've been told the true history by Elian, and everything that Elena just listed? You mean something to him. He feels something for you that I can tell you he had never before felt for anyone else. If anyone can help him find himself… it's you."

After a few silent minutes, Caroline sighed and moved away from the door slightly.

"Do whatever you like. But Bonnie and I are staying." This last part she said pointedly, looking at Elijah. Elijah nodded. This should include them as Elena's friends anyway. They should be in danger too.

"Elijah, come in."

He entered the house, looking around. He may not need an invitation, not being an actual Vampire, he could walk in anyway, but it was polite to wait outside until the host invited you in. Pictures hung on the wall on sat on tables and the fireplace of her friends and family and various achievements. There was a teen about the same age as the other two girls walking down the stairs with a suspicious and surprised look on her face. Elijah assumed this was Bonnie Bennett. The four of them went into the living room where the three girls took seats on the couch and Elijah stood standing up the fireplace.

"Did you wish to call anyone else?" Elena momentarily thought about calling the Salvatores, before brushing the thought away.

"No. Just the four of us." Elijah nodded.

"As you know, Esther attempted to link my siblings and I together as one. Her plan failed."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie and Caroline exclaimed at the same time.

"The lovely Elena," she blushed slightly at the nickname, "alerted me to the linking spell in the champagne. I warned my siblings against drinking it. After the ball, once Esther had discovered that her plan has failed, Niklaus killed her and daggered Finn."

"But Bonnie saw her this morning," Elena interjected.

"Yes. She's now been brought back. Again. Now that her original plan has failed, I am expecting her to attempt something against you as the cause of her failure. I was planning on staying with you in order to protect you."

"Why not just send a minion?" Caroline asked, now suspicious of something else. Why would a 1000 year old vampire personally protect an 18 year old doppelganger?

"Because, while I have completed faith in my _contacts_ abilities to protect themselves and others, I _also_ have no doubts that against Esther, they will be able to do nothing. I'm the best you will get to stand against her."

"Why, because you're an all powerful Original Vampire who can kill her on sight?" Bonnie asked sarcastically. "How did that go for you guys last time?" Elijah smirked at her slightly, before answering her.

"I'm your best option because while my brothers and Rebekah could just kill her, and Freya will not be able to harm her despite not considering her true family, I'm both immortal and capable of casting the spell necessary to block her from your ancestral magic long enough for her to be permanently dead." Silence reined for a moment as the girls – apart from Elena, obviously, having seem his magic herself – looked at him in shock. Finally, the witch seemed to come to her senses.

"What?!"

-TO/TVD-

"You realize that the Salvatores aren't going to like this, right?" Caroline said to Elena as she looked towards Elijah who was in the kitchen making chicken Alfredo for lunch.

"I know," she said. "But this isn't their choice. It's mine."

Bonnie smiled slightly.

"It's good that you're taking your life back," she told her friend. "It's not healthy for them to be running your life the way they do."

"I know, but they don't give me much of a choice."

"It's your life, Elena," Bonnie told her seriously. "It's always your choice." Elena have her best friends a look, before heading out into the kitchen to get a of glass of water.

"For what it's worth," came Elijah's voice from behind her by the stove. "And forgive me please, if I overstep my bounds… I think they're right. These boys… They control you. You need to stand your ground against them."

"I did that last night," Elena said. "Look where that got me. Pissed off Salvatores which usually isn't a good thing. And that's without telling them that I stopped Esther's plan. Just got even worse after I told them that."

"Who cares what they think?" he asked softly, coming up to her just as she turned around. They gazed into each others eyes, caught in some kind of spell. Elena looked away and took a deep breath, steadying herself. She knows they've only just met, but God, there was something about him that drew her in, like a moth to the flame. But like the moth, she couldn't get too close. He was a Mikaelson. She gets too close… she'll burn.

The doorbell rang just as she pulled away and she went to answer it, leaving him standing there, confused. There was a pull to this young girl like he had never felt before. There was no love, not yet, but there was _something._ And he needed to know what that something was.

He followed her out to the front door and she opened it to see Finn and Esther on the other side. Elijah pulled Elena away from the door and put her behind him.

"Finn."

"Elijah."

"I see Esther pulled you away from the house. So determined to destroy the family you've known for centuries."

"A family who left me abandoned in a box for 900 years!" Finn spat, glaring at him. "A family who killed the woman I loved!"

"You're talking about Sage," Elijah noted. He had heard about the red haired young woman his brother had fallen in love with. The strange thing was, he'd heard nothing of her death. Last he knew, she was in New York, three years ago.

"You are not even worthy of speaking her name! She was the love of my life, and Niklaus and Kol, killed her centuries ago!"

"Centuries ago. Who told you this? _Her?"_ he asked, pointing at Esther. "Because she's lying. She has done nothing but _lie_ her entire life. Sage lives, brother. I saw her myself."

"Don't listen to him, son. He's clearly sided with your monstrous siblings. He _cannot_ be trusted."

"She thinks turning you all was a mistake. She would do _anything_ to manipulate you onto her side. Even kill Sage herself." Finn turned to look at his mother and clearly saw something he didn't like, because he stumbled back a few steps, horrified.

"You lied to me? About _her?!"_ The last word was said with anger plain in his tone. Elijah saw Esther raise a hand and quickly used magic to snap her neck, sending her back to the Other Side, no matter how temporarily. Finn's head snapped towards him and Elijah let his arm drop to his side.

"We should talk."

I **'ve been watching Saving Hope again, recently, and you have no idea how often the things I've written Elijah saying in this has been in my head with a New Zealand accent instead of Elijah's. And Caroline did seem a little bit Salvatore-y at one point, what with making the decision not to leave her alone with Elijah, but she did have a point.**

 **Now that you've read the chapter, please leave a review. I'd love to know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Originals**

 **Hey, guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. So this is the next chapter of Immortals. Go forth and read. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 8

Elijah and Finn departed from the Gilbert house about half an hour later, Elijah putting up a shield around the property so that Esther couldn't come near the place again, promising to be back in a couple of hours. The first 10 minutes of the drive over to the Mikaelson mansion was tense, which was to be expected, considering what had happened the night before. While they had talked about Esther's betrayal of her eldest son, last night had not been brought up.

"What was Freya like?" Finn said, reluctantly breaking the silence. "Growing up with you?" Elijah was silent for a moment, before replying.

"She was sweet. Kind. Compassionate. She was extremely protective of me, as I was of her. She used to call in love far too easily. There was this one boy a few years older than her when she was 14, who lived on the outskirts of a village near by our childhood home. Freya would walk in the woods between our home and this village, everyday. And this boy, one day, he joined her. And Freya came home _so happy._ A month later, he arrived at our doorstep and he asked for her hand in courtship, which, as you know, was expected to be followed by marriage. My immediate reply was no, but Aunt Dahlia, she said yes. She believed that they could be happy, whilst I was of the opinion that there was something _off._ Aunt Dahlia told me that she would look into it, but as long as Freya was happy, everything would be fine. They would take chaperoned walks in the fields, they would spend a lot of time together, getting to know each other as they should." Elijah's face took on a dark look as he recalled the next part. "But a few months later, she came home, and she was crying. She wouldn't answer me when I asked her what was wrong, saying that I was too young to understand. But I heard her speaking to Aunt Dahlia about it. A meal had been scheduled for her to meet his parents, but what she saw instead was the boy she was courting kissing another girl. Aunt Dahlia cast a truth spell on the boy and his parents, who said that Freya was chosen as she was told even then to be a powerful witch. The union would serve as a way to elevate the family's status." Finn scowled angrily.

"I'm not one for violence, but I sincerely hope you did something to him for what he did to her."

"I was only 8 at the time, so I didn't do anything to harm him. I couldn't." Finn scowled at him. "What I _did_ do was find a spell in Aunt Dahlia's grimoire, a karma spell almost. I cursed him to feel the same pain Freya did whenever he gets even close to happiness." Finn l looked at him, part in surprise, but mostly with approval. If he had been there, he most likely would have done the same thing. Elijah stopped the car outside is the house. "When Aunt Dahlia found out what I did she was both furious and proud. Furious because with the strength of the spell I easily could have died. Proud because I stood up for my sister, for my family." Elijah looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "She talked about you a lot," he said quietly. "She was always wondering what you would think of certain things, like the meadows and the forests, what you would think of her since you'd been apart."

"She's my big sister," Finn said quietly. "I could never think ill of her." Finn exited the car just as the door to the mansion opened to reveal Freya, who walked out to greet them with a smile.

"Finn?" she asked, slightly surprised. "Are you with us?" Finn nodded.

"All the way, sister."

The three eldest Mikaelson siblings walked back into the mansion. Finn was immediately attacked by Klaus. Freya raised a hand and sent him flying. Klaus landed with a crouch, eyes glowing amber.

"Sit down, Niklaus. Finn is on our side now." Klaus went to attack again, clearly ignoring Freya's words. "Sit, Niklaus, and let your big sister tell you the plan." Klaus scowled and threw himself down next to Rebekah, glaring at Finn. Finn and Elijah sat on the same couch Elian was standing behind. Kol was casually reclining in one of the armchairs.

"First of all, we'll need to figure out how Mother came back to life after Niklaus killed her again in the first place. A resurrection spell, maybe There's one that if cast can bring someone back within 24 hours of casting. If it's that, then it'll be easy. The spell lasts for only one death or 24 hours."

"A spell like that would leave them dead for a few hours," Kol said. "Mother probably cast the same spell again once she'd woken, meaning we'll have to wait another 16 hours before we can properly kill her." He noticed the surprised looks on Rebekah, Klaus and Elian's faces. "What? You three may not have been all that interested, but _I_ was actually quite good at it. It's those two who should be surprised I know so much about magic, but they don't look surprised at all." Freya shrugged.

"We already knew you used to have magic."

"How?" Freya looked towards Elijah who was looking back evenly, though he was blushing a bit. "You were spying on us?!"

"I wouldn't call it _spying,"_ he said, slightly defensive.

"What _would_ you call it?!"

"I would call it watching over you."

"You were spying."

"Does it matter?" Freya asked. "What's done is done, and it was done 1000 years ago, let's leave it alone. Back to the matter at hand."

"I overheard the Bennett witch, Bonnie, saying that Esther was connected to her bloodline because they were the bloodline to bring her back. She may be using that same bloodline as a permanent link to the land of the living," Elijah told them.

"Should we really be discussing this in front if Finn?" Rebekah asked, narrowing her eyes at her eldest brother.

"I assure you sister, I am truly on your side," Finn said solemnly. "My only reason for joining Mother's side was my belief in her lies. She told me Kol and Niklaus has killed the love of my life. I'm sure you remember her. Sage? Without Sage, my vampire life was not worth living, once again becoming unbearable. My grief and rage at her supposed death led me to her side, but that is done now. I swear, I am on your side." Everyone was quiet before Finn spoke up again. "If Mother was brought back the way the say, Elijah, then there is only one way break that link. One of the Bennett witches has to die."

"No," Elian said. "We've done enough to Elena and get friends. We find a way _without_ killing anyone."

"Except Mother," Klaus said. "Mother dies."

"But first we'll need to find a way to unlink her from the Bennett line. I actually had a theory about that." Everyone looked at Elijah. "To break the Bennett line, one of the witches would need to be turned as we already discussed. But, if we turned Esther instead-" Klaus started chuckling, Kol grinned, and Elian and Rebekah looked surprised.

"If we turn our mother, the witches wouldn't be willing to bring her back once we kill her after her transition," Klaus finished with a grin. "You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. I like it. Now. Which of us shall turn our murderous mother?"

"Why don't you all do it?" Freya suggested.

"Are you not going to add your own blood?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"No."

"We can't," Elijah said. "Because we still have our magic, anyone turned by us will have the same gifts. I remember we once saved a young man who then died with my blood in his system. When he awoke, he had magic, starting a line of vampires known as heretics. Unfortunately, the majority of them were driven mad by the new power flooding them. We needed to find a way to stop them. There is a coven, known as the Gemini Coven. With them, we created what is known as a prison world, trapping the heretics inside. If we turned Esther, she would keep her magic."

"So we all turn her apart from the two who have magic. Then she goes through the transition and either we kill her immediately or we compel her to keep running for the rest of her life, like we did from Mikael. We can decide which after its all done."

-TVD/TO-

Elijah knocked on the door of the Gilbert house after they'd decided what to do about their mother. The others would be looking for Esther, whilst he was here, keeping Elena and her friends safe out of school with Rebekah keeping them safe _in_ school, however unwillingly. Elena came to the door and smiled at him.

"Elijah."

"Elena."

"Come on in," she said, walking into the kitchen. Elijah followed behind her. "We've still got some of the pasta you made earlier, I can heat it up if you like?"

"I'm OK, thank you for the offer though." He followed her through into the living room where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the couch. The two girls looked up as they entered the room.

"Ladies," he greeted with a smile.

"Can you get your creepy brother to leave me alone?" Caroline asked, annoyed. Elijah blinked. Whatever he had expected to hear, _that_ was not it.

"Excuse me?"

"He won't leave me alone! Even after last night, when I told him we should _never_ happen, he sent me a hand drawn picture of me and horses and I woke up with it next to me this morning, it's creepy!"

"Yes, but you're in love with him. Perhaps you should try to look past all the bad things he had done, and see what he's doing with _you._ He's in love with you. That's why he hasn't given up. That's why he'll _never_ give up. Not on you."

"So you're saying I should just _give in?"_ Caroline exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him. Elijah held back a snort and shook his head, eyes glinting.

"Of course not," he said with a smirk. "Make him run around after you for a while first. It might even assure you of his intentions towards you. But that's not why I'm here now."

"Are you here to explain how you're a witch and a vampire?" Bonnie questioned, eyes narrowed. Even after they'd asked earlier, they didn't get a proper answer, just an "it's complicated" before he moved on. Elijah paused.

"That wasn't why I'm here, no, but I'll tell you after this. My siblings and I have come up with a plan to kill Esther."

"Does it include that spell you mentioned earlier?"

"No. This is much less draining for everyone. Now, as I said earlier, Esther seemed to have linked herself to your ancestral line, Miss Bennett. Every time we kill her, she will revive. But we can sever that link between you and your mother and Esther."

"How?" Elena and Bonnie asked, confused. Bonnie, however, looked furious.

"You're not killing me or my mother!" she shouted, getting to her feet, glaring at him. Elijah gasped as she hit him with aneurysm spells, before pushing through the pain and using his own magic to push her attack off. He glared at her

"That wasn't what I was suggesting!" he snarled. "I was _saying_ that we're _turning_ Esther. Giving her the same treatment she gave them. Once Esther is turned, then we'll kill her. Your _family_ was never in any danger, not from us." Bonnie blinked, not truly understanding for a few seconds, that no one had ever planned on hurting her and her mother, especially considering it was a Mikaelson she was talking to. "You need to learn the whole story before you react, Miss Bennett. Or next time the person you attack might not be stop forgiving." Elijah sat on the armchair next to Elena and continued. "Add I said, Esther will be turned once she is found, but until then, I will be accompanying you and your friends to and from school and around the town. Rebekah and Freya will be keeping you safe during school hours."

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed. "Rebekah hates us and she's supposed to protect Elena?!"

"She's supposed to protect all of you. And her dislike of the three of you is why Freya will be there as well, as a member of staff, to ensure your safety. Until Esther is dead, there is always a possibility that she may come after you again."

"So that's it? That's the whole plan?"

"It's a good plan Caroline," Elena defended. "It'll work."

"Like you thought Elian killing Klaus's during the sacrifice would work?" Bonnie retorted.

"Elian was attempting to kill Niklaus due to the fact that he believed he had permanently killed our siblings. And if Niklaus hadn't admitted to keeping them alive, he would be dead right now. As it is, not one of us is willing to spare Esther after what she has attempted. She holds nothing over any of us to keep her alive. We won't hesitate. This _will_ work."

"OK so, Now that you've explained that, are you going to explain the whole magic Vampire thing?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Elijah smiled slightly, before nodding.

"If you wish it." The three girls sat next to each other on the couch facing him, looking at him intently. Clearly they weren't intending on letting him get away with a proper explanation.

 **Hey look, the chapter's uploaded before 3:30! On my end, anyway. OK, guys, Now that you've read the chapter, make sure you send a review. I love to hear what you guys think. I was also thinking of writing a set of side stories of Elijah and Freya from their childhood to when they found their siblings. Let me know if you're interested in something like that and I'll get right on it.**

 **\- Kyrian Mikaelson**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of Immortals. Thanks for the guys, really appreciate the feedback. I love knowing what you guys think**

 **Also, last chapter I explained the whole heretics being created and witches being able to keep their magic if turned by either Elijah or Freya. I'd like to say that if Elijah does turn Elena at some point, she wouldn't be effected the same as heretics because of her Traveller blood, which is just another kind of magic.**

 **Or he does have access to a certain spell...**

 **Also, the heretics in the series were part of the Gemini Coven, but not in this story, because I needed them to be something else, but obviously the result would be the same with them if any vampire turned them. Though I'm thinking maybe the siphoner witches would be a little bit more stable if Freya or Elijah turned them...**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

 **Chaos sorcerer, the answers about Elijah's history with women will be in the stories about their lives before all this when I get round to posting it and possibly might be mentioned in this story but not too often.**

 **And on with the story.**

Chapter 9

"So your aunt kidnapped you when you were born and when your brother died, you stole a spell from your mother and you and your sister became half witch half vampire?"

"Essentially, yes."

"But then why weren't you with the others after that?"

"We couldn't find them," Elijah said. "When we first turned, we travelled together to this land to meet with them, Freya for the first time. We wanted them to know who we were. But by the time we got here, that were gone, the villagers dead as they were at the time unable to control their hunger. Freya and I never had that problem, not being the same creature as them. We are simply witches with some vampire attributes."

"But can you still turn people? What Vampire abilities do you have? Could you even have kids if you didn't die to become what you are now?" The three questions were asked rapidly by the only blond in the room, not giving him enough time to answer one before asking another. Elena nudged her and she closed her mouth, waiting impatiently for the answers to her questions. Elijah had an amused smile on his face.

"First of all, my sister, Freya and I can turn people. We just need to be careful who we give our blood to." He saw their slightly confused looks. ' _Most likely wondering why,_ ' he mused before explaining. "We can't let just _anyone_ have our blood. It heals like a vampire's blood, and it can turn others if they die or if a certain spell is used, but if they _do_ turn, most are driven insane. They are flooded with magic which their body is not used to. A witch's body adjusts to his or her power as he or she ages, the power growing with them. The sudden magic flowing through them drives them insane. If a witch was turned they would keep their magic but also have some of the abilities of vampires. The speed, the strength, the senses, the immortality. These are also the vampire abilities Freya and I possess, though we do have them to a much greater degree."

"So you don't have compulsion?" Elena asked.

"No. Nor do we have the bloodlust, though people turned by us may have it to a smaller degree than vampires."

"What about vervain?"

"It has no effect."

"But if you're immortal, like your siblings, shouldn't have weaknesses, like they do?" Bonnie asked, confused. No one person can be truly immortal, they need to have weaknesses.

"Not exactly. My siblings are burned and their abilities prevented by vervain, suffer from bloodlust, and can only be killed by one kind of wood. Freya and I can only be killed by a combination which one will never be able to gather and were never truly dead. Their suffering, their weaknesses, are physical. Ours is not." Elijah had no idea why he was telling them this. Even what he had said so far was more than what either of them had ever told anyone except for when Freya had told Mathias. The most obvious possibility was Bonnie casting a spell, but he would have sensed that. Maybe it was Elena, her beautiful brown doe eyes staring into his. He mentally shook himself at the thought. What was happening to him? "And as for children, the answer is yes. My sister was pregnant once." The last part, Elena noticed, was said with a casual tone, but there was a look in his eyes, just for a second, that she recognised as grief.

Half an hour later, Bonnie and Caroline had to be somewhere else and Elijah and Elena were left alone. Elena shifted so that she was now sat next to Elijah instead of opposite him and leaned a head on his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat as he stiffened slightly, before relaxing and instinctively bringing an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Elijah's brow furrowed and he turned his head slightly to look down at her.

"What for?"

"The baby. I could see it in your eyes. The grief. She lost the baby, didn't she?" Elijah closed his eyes, not thinking he had been so transparent earlier, before nodding slightly.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "Yes, she lost the baby. Miscarriage. And her husband at the time died not long before. We've lost so much in our lives," he mused. Part of her wanted to hold him tight and tell him he'd never lose her. Then the other part of her, the sensible part, spoke up.

 _'What are you thinking?! You've just met the guy, not to mention he's 1000 years older than you! What about Stefan? Have you really given up on him? Then there's Damon._..' She shook her head clear.

"I'm hoping that maybe we're finding what we lost here. Hope, family, a sense of belonging, maybe even love."

"You said earlier, about you and Freya not having physical weaknesses. Does that mean... ?"

"I mentioned our Aunt," Elijah said quietly. "How she died. What I didn't say was that she dies every 200 years. Freya and I, we found her 200 years after we turned. But a year later, she died again. And it keeps happening. Every 200 years she's reborn without her memories. And then we find her and she's exactly the same as she was when we were human. She always dies. We've tried turning her using both our blood and ordinary vampire blood, we've tried using the same spell that was used on us 1000 years ago, and _nothing_ has ever worked. So we lose her. Over and over again for the past 1000 years. And I still have no idea why I'm telling you all this." Their eyes met as she sat up slightly so that she could see his face.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out together," she said quietly. "All of it."

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing suddenly and they jumped apart. They both stared at each other slightly, neither of them having realised how close they had been to each other until being forced apart.

"I'll go get the door," she quickly, jumping to her feet, wondering what the hell was going on with her. It was like she couldn't control herself when she was with him. She was so close to kissing him just two seconds ago and she hadn't even realized. Neither of them had.

Elijah sighed quietly to himself as she left the room in a hurry. He didn't understand what was happening here. Something kept trying to draw them together, and he feels more comfortable with her than any other he'd met besides Freya, but he didn't know what it was. It felt like he wasn't in control anymore. For the first time in 1000 years, he had no idea what was going on. Something was drawing him to this girl, and, not for the first time, he thought that he needed to know what it was.

Elena opened the door to see Damon Salvatore glaring at her from the other side. She sighed.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"To tell you the news, since you weren't answering your phone," he said, scowling at her.

"I'm not ignoring everyone's phone calls, Damon. Just yours and Stefan's," she told him annoyed. Damon glowered at her before pushing his way into the house, making Elena scowl. He froze.

"Who else is here?" he asked, turning to her, eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your business who I talk to, Damon," she told him.

"It is when it comes to your safety!"

"Actually, it isn't," came Elijah's voice from behind Damon. Damon turned to see him leaning in the doorway and glared at him. He got off the doorway and walked towards him casually. "In fact, the way I see it is that if you are left in charge of her safety, she will eventually end up dead. Perhaps you fail in protecting her from my brother or Esther and Niklaus drains her dry or Esther kills her in her plan to kill all vampires. Since I have no intention of letting either of them near Elena, that leaves you." Damon bristled at the remark. As if _he_ would ever do _anything_ to hurt Elena. "Perhaps she, again, denied you what you have wanted since seeing her and learning how your precious Katherine fooled you. You have a habit of losing your temper and killing those around you. Tell me, are you completely certain that one day, one of those people _won't_ be Elena?" Damon saw red and rushed at him, veins and fangs showing clearly. Elijah caught him by throat. Elena moved slightly, before stopping, watching them nervously, but somehow _knowing_ that Elijah wouldn't harm him unless she asked him to. "I believe that Elena wanted you to leave. How about I escort you out?"

-TO/TVD-

Esther smirked as her spell was complete. The man stood before her, eyes glinting in the low light of the cave they now found to be their sanctuary.

"Welcome back. We have work to do."

-TO/TVD-

Freya sighed as she picked up a carton of apple juice. Whilst she liked going clothes shopping as much as the next girl, grocery shopping was not on her list of favourite things to do neither her or Elijah had wanted to bring along more than the necessities when they had decided to come here. The groceries didn't count as travel necessities, so they had left them behind. An old friend of hers was staying there for a while anyway, so it's not like they would go to waste. But that didn't change the fact that she was going grocery shopping for the second time in 3 days.

She went to pick up a carton of orange juice. As much as Elijah liked apple juice, she preferred the orange, so why not get both at the same time. Another hand reached for it at the same time as she followed it to its owner and gasped in shock.

"Mathias?"

 **And that's the end of the chapter, guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please send a review, I love knowing what you guys think.**

 **\- Kyrian Mikaelson xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

 **And I'm back again. Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of Immortals. Hope you enjoy. I'd also like to say that Freya and Elijah will be more powerful than Freya is in the show, just because I thought that it was weird and could be a 1000 years old extra powerful witch and yet with half her spells she needed to channel someone or something.**

 **And now halfway through the chapter, I've got a plan for Hope, but the only Hayley part of this fanfic will be when she shows up with Tyler and it turns out he cheated on Caroline with Hayley.**

Chapter 10

Elena sighed as Elijah 'escorted' – forcibly removed – Damon from the house. She was hoping he'd be a little less confrontational, but who was she kidding? He was Damon Salvatore. Elijah came back into the room.

"Are you alright?" She gave him a look, before nodding. Elijah looked at her, looking for any sign of deceit. "I know he's your friend, and I know that you care for him-"

"I'm fine, Elijah," she interrupted. "I just wish that sometimes he should accept that I can do things, make decisions, for myself. And I wish he wouldn't strike out at people when I do and he doesn't like the choice I made." Elijah wouldn't be able to tell you what made him do it, but he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her. Elena instinctively leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

-TO/TVD-

Freya sat in the driver seat of her car, leaning her head against the wheel. He had died centuries ago. How could he be here?

A knock on the window brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to see _him._ Black hair fell in soft waves just below his chin, part of his fringe falling in front of beautiful green eyes. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. 600 years since she'd last seen him, and still the sight of him had her heart flutter and her breath catch on her throat. Somewhat hesitantly, she rolled down the window.

"Hi?"

"Hey," he said with a slight smile. Freya blinked at the American accent. Somehow, she still expected the same British accent from centuries ago, maybe her mother bringing back someone from her past to trap her, but hopefully this new accent meant that he was free of her mother's control. A rebirth. A new chance. "You left something behind." Be held up a few bags of groceries. Her brow furrowed and she opened the door. Taking one of the bags, she looked through it and realized that this was some of the stuff she had had in her cart. Hey eyes went wide and she immediately started protesting.

"I can't take this! I didn't-"

"I know. I paid for it for you. It was no problem. The least I could do after apparently freaking you out. I'm Jack."

"Freya." she held out her hand and he raised its too his lips, kissing it. Freya blushed slightly. "I can pay you back for the groceries," she said, pulling out her wallet.

"No," he said, waving a hand. "Like I said, it's the least I could do. Though I wouldn't be against dinner one day." She looked up at him, surprised. He flushed slightly, before stuttering. "I – I mean, only if you want to. Was I being too forward? I was being too forward. I'm –" Freya bit her lip to stop the giggle from escaping.

"It's fine. I'd love to have dinner with you. Friday?"

"I'll pick you up at 6?" Freya nodded and Jack grinned.

"Great. Give me your phone?" Freya raised an eyebrow, but handed it over anyway. She watched as he tapped something in before handing it back to her. "And know you have my number. I also took yours from the phone database, hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I don't know if off by heart to give it to you." He smiled at her, laughing slightly.

"Great. I'll see you Friday." Freya nodded and Jack grinned, before walking away. He looked back every few seconds, both of them smiling wherever their eyes caught each other. When Jack was out of sight, Freya let loose a quiet squeal before starting the car and driving out of the lot.

-TO/TVD-

Elena sat in the dining room with a clear view into the kitchen where Elijah was, once again, cooking for her, this time an old Italian dish she'd never heard of. She got to her feet and walked into the kitchen for a drink. It seemed Elijah was also a mind reader because by the time she got there, he was holding out a wine glass half full with red wine. She raised an eyebrow, taking it.

"You realize I'm 18 right? I'm not _technically_ supposed to be drinking." He gave her a small smirk before replying.

"If you don't think you're old enough…" he said, starting to take it back.

"Na ah," she said, shaking her head, holding it away from him. Elijah held back a smirk. Both of them knew that he could easily take it from her, but he didn't. "I didn't say I didn't want it."

"Ah, yes, but it would be _irresponsible_ of me, as the eldest, to allow you to drink at such a young age," he said, eyes glinting, lips upturned in a smile.

Elena scoffed.

"Oh please, I've been drinking since I was 15." She pointedly took a sip of her wine, then struggled to put the glass down before realizing _why_ she struggled. At that point, Elijah also seemed to realize the position that were in. At some point during the conversation, Elena had come to be leaning against the kitchen counter, Elijah directly in front of her, his hands planted on the counter on either side of her.

"I have dinner to finish cooking," he said quietly, but not willing to move.

"Yeah." Elena looked into his eyes, neither one of them moving away from the other. For once, thoughts of Stefan and Damon didn't interrupt their moment. ' _Screw everyone else,_ " she thought and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Both gasped as sparks occurred when their lips met and Elijah pulled her closer. They were pulled apart a few minutes later, breathless, by her phone ringing. She pulled her phone from her pocket and answered without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Are you OK, Elena? You sound a little weird."

"Stefan," she said, slightly shocked. "Why are you calling?" Elijah recovered from his breathlessness quickly and had a playful glint in his brown eyes. She gave him a confused look which only lasted as long as it took for his lips to find the skin of her neck and throat. She sighed softly, head tilting subconsciously, giving him further access. "What?!" Elijah looked up, concerned by the tone of her voice and started listening in on the conversation.

"Alaric was the one killing the council members. Damon came over to tell you, but apparently, he got kicked out by your pet Original." Both of them could hear the derision and judgement in his voice and scowled.

"Elijah isn't a _pet,_ Stefan, he's my," she paused for a second, wondering what to call him after what just happened between them. He'd started the day as an ally she felt an _insane_ pull towards, but there's no _way_ that's all he is now. She was saved from deciding on a term when Stefan scoffed.

"He's what, Elena? You realize that he's just _using_ you, right?"

"He's not just using me Stefan. He's my friend, maybe eventually more, we might not ever know, but _you_ have no right to judge or accuse him of using me, especially with your actions lately. I've got to go. Bye, Stefan." And with that, she hung up. Elijah kept his arms around her.

"I would never use you."

"I know," she sighed. "But now, I need to go see Ric. Come with me, please?" Elijah nodded, turned off the food, which by now was burned to the bottom of the pan, and rushed out to the hallway, coming back as soon as he was gone, holding her coat out for her to step into.

-TO/TVD-

Caroline sat at a booth alone with her textbooks. Elena was with Elijah at the station where Alaric was being held and Bonnie was spending time with her mother, so neither of them were currently available, leaving her alone at the Grill.

"Studying something fun, love?" came a very much unwanted voice from next to her booth. Caroline rolled her eyes before looking up to see the Original Hybrid standing by her table.

"It's history," Caroline said. "What part of that could be _fun?"_

"Wait until you're part of it love," Klaus said, taking a seat opposite her without invitation. "I'd be glad to help you enjoy it if you'd allow it?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, about to refuse his offer on principle, but paused, studying him. She thought back to what Elijah and Elena said a couple of days ago.

" _No irredeemable monster can love like he loves you."_

 _"If anyone can help him find himself… it's you."_

Caroline looked into his eyes and something in them must have convinced her, even if she didn't know what it was just yet.

"I have one condition." Klaus looked happy she had agreed at all, even conditionally.

"Go on, love," he said, attempting to sound casual and not quite managing it.

"You buy me a drink." Before either of them had realized it, hours had passed and it was 7 in the evening and Caroline had a new found love of history. Klaus drove her home, placed her cart keys in her hand and kissed her on the cheek before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon, love." And he was gone before she could say another word.

 **And so Klaroline takes a step forwards I think maybe Klaus owes Elijah and Elena a little thank you for talking to her despite all he'd done. And what's this with Freya? A long lost love reborn, is sinister plan brewed in Esther's witchy cauldron?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, either way.**

 **Send me a review and let me know what you guys think**

 **\- Kyrian Mikaelson**


End file.
